


HOPE

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Introspection, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una Nalu natalizia. Scritta per Midnight 1205 che l’aveva richiesta."Questa storia ha partecipato al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”19 Dicembre. DICIANNOVESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: Scrivi una song-fic utilizzando una canzone natalizia. Seconda persona singolare.Canzone utilizzata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcy4skjOSqk.





	HOPE

HOPE

 

Tu sei lì, affacciato alla finestra che guardi cadere i fiocchi oltre il vetro. Non riesci a individuare bene il cielo plumbeo tra tutte quelle nuvole scure perché ti sembra più un gorgo.

È tutto l’anno che ti chiamano cuore infranto e quel tuo guardare smarrito oltre la finestra non migliora la situazione. Non capiscono che prendendoti in giro acuiscono il tuo dolore.

In realtà stai pregando affinché almeno quel Natale possa essere magico. Alla tua età è stupido credere ancora in Babbo Natale, ma mentre guardi la neve candida posarsi, ritorni con i ricordi a un’altra età.

L’amore viene e va, ma con la fantasia puoi ricordarti i veri affetti e la speranza che ti serve.

Poco importa se la storia d’amore su cui avevi scommesso è naufragata. Troverai sicuramente qualcun altro, te lo ripeti. Immaginando le renne di Babbo Natale che si apprestano alla partenza quasi riesci a crederci.

Il tepore del camino ti riscalda, mentre il suo fuoco sfrigola.

Come regalo non vuoi altro che sorrisi e brindisi, le persone che ti perdonano per il modo in cui sei.

Alla Gilda c’è tanto caos e confusione, tutti parlottano tra loro. Ti volti e osservi Gajeel fare colpo sulla sua ragazza, Loki intento a corteggiare tutte le giovani nella sala. Ti mordi l’interno della guancia e, per distrarti, ti metti a litigare con Gray. Erza vi richiama colpendovi entrambi con un pugno alla testa.

Sbraitando che sei tutto un fuoco sfidi persino lei e, anche se Erza indossa soltanto un vestito da Babbo Natale, ti sconfigge facilmente. Laxus ti fulmina e questo ti permette di strepitare, urlare e distrarti ancora per un po’.

Però, presto, ti senti spompato e ti allontani nuovamente da tutto e tutti. Ti siedi nuovamente accanto alla finestra e osservi Happy intento a cercare di fare colpo sulla gattina del suo cuore. Quando capirà che è destinato a fallire sempre miseramente?

Ed ecco che la porta si apre e _lei_ ti viene incontro. I capelli color dell’oro e gli occhi colmi di speranza. Ti fa capire che forse la principessa può amare anche il drago, invece che il principe azzurro. Le sue labbra piegate in un sorriso e comprendi che è lei che ti permette di sognare un futuro diverso, colmo di felicità e bontà.

Si accomoda su una sedia accanto a te e guardate insieme la neve che cade.

Ti racconta di quando era piccola, sembra porgerti tutto il suo amore. Le vostre mani si sfiorano e lei te le stringe. Tu ricambi la stretta e capisci che è lei il regalo che vorresti.

Vi avvicinate e le vostre labbra si congiungono. Finalmente puoi dimenticare la tua sofferenza, superare il tuo cuore infranto. Il sapore di Lucy è dolce, come quello del miele, le sue labbra sono morbide e il suo profumo è paradisiaco.

Lucy prende la tua sciarpa e se la stringe al petto.

Forse anche tu sei il regalo di Natale che voleva. Sì, hai fatto proprio bene a credere ancora nella magia del Natale.

 


End file.
